


Spark

by Raidsen



Category: Lidome Warde
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega on Top, alternative universe, electric play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidsen/pseuds/Raidsen
Summary: 短打蓝左第一人称OA电击play官方ooc（再次tag是蓝白  但强行理解成蓝我也可以（靠





	Spark

耳边传来什么东西被碰落在地的扰人声响。  
如果是偶尔出现还好，但紧随而来的第二声、第三声……我有些不快地将目光从手机上挪开。  
“……”目光相撞的瞬间他慌张地攥紧衣角，佯装出什么都没有发生过的样子，可惜地砖上的药瓶和空气里慢慢浮现的薄荷气味顿时就出卖了他。多么特别的信息素，如此惹人注意又难以掩抑，和它的主人一样。  
“你发情了。”  
“我知道。”他咬住嘴唇，眼帘下垂，睫毛反射出淡淡的光。伸手要去捡那瓶药，指尖还没碰到便被我拽住了手腕。  
“抑制剂对你不好。”  
“哦？”他抬头递给我一个玩味的眼神，“今天不打算熟视无睹吗？脑子终于烧了？”他总是这样，拿挑衅回应关怀，来自一个omega的叛逆从骨子里透露出来。我抿了抿干涩的嘴唇。的确。我脑子要烧坏了，我们四个发情期没做过了，我宛如一根被烘到脆硬的干柴，再小的火花也能将我燃烧殆尽。我打心里感激神让我遇见这个完美的omega，他那么倔强那么迷人，让我如今在这里，蜷在椅子上，差一点向他开口求要。宣示主权的人本就是他而不是我。  
“我是认真的，那东西会扰乱你的激素水平，摧残自己可不如原始方法来的划算。”我朝他眨眨眼，直接抛出一个明示。刚才看到他去抓药瓶的瞬间心里忽然有点很不是滋味……你还是和小时候一样愚蠢自私，我咒骂自己。  
他哧地笑出声，拥过来在我脸上落下一个吻。“想要就直说。”  
我被真真正正地点燃了。  
我几乎立刻就捧起他的下巴，让唇瓣相叠。这迟到了四个月的吻，开始是浅尝辄止的轻轻试探，很快演变成舌吻，被他的舌探入，娴熟地探索口腔，搜刮走每一滴津液，我不得不含住那条灵活的舌头勉强接应着。缠绵中我们一路推搡进卧室，他借着高位就势将我摁倒在床上，迅速脱下我的外套，解开衬衣，接着是裤腰，整套动作娴熟得没有半点卡顿之处。唯一令人啼笑皆非的地方在于，我，一个alpha，居然甘愿被一个omega扑进床里，等待着他进入——太荒谬了。但我宁愿相信他是个alpha，而我才是那个被享用的omega。  
薄荷的清凉气息随着荷尔蒙的蔓延越发浓郁，我从中嗅出了一丝细微的花香，那是百合花的香气，属于我的信息素，但我自始至终都厌恶它，气味强烈到令人作呕。“哈……我喜欢你的味道……”我扯散他的头发，长发倾泻下来带出更多的费洛蒙，我贪婪地深吸着那些气息，任他的舌尖轻轻顺着皮肤往下滑去，在胸前挑逗性地打圈，爱抚着两点。谁能想到alpha的身体也可以这么敏感呢？  
“omega在怀孕期间会开始泌乳你知道吗？我觉得alpha也可以想办法体验一下。”两手用力挤压着我的胸脯，我略带兴奋地喘了一声，指腹摸索到他后颈的腺体，温柔地按压那里，欣赏他禁不住微微发抖的模样，情潮在我们互相的挑逗之下愈发汹涌。他又忍不住发出一声轻笑。  
“你被玩弄的样子真可爱。”  
“你也一样。”说着稍微用力刮蹭了一下大量散布信息素的软肉，omega忍不住发出一声短促而惬意的呻吟。胸肉已经不足以满足他了，他有些焦躁地开始进攻重点部位，电流自他的指尖倾出，刺穿我的皮肤直抵内脏，又痛又麻。感官被电击感和薄荷香气同时侵袭，理智几乎脱离我而去。  
他实在太懂我。一手温柔地扣住伸向下方想要抚慰欲望的手，另一手细数起脊椎的节数来，一节一节往下，同时闭上眼亲我的脸颊。比起掌控我的omega果然还是更喜欢这种形式——一阵更强的电流穿过我的腰间，激得我浑身一颤，大脑甚至宕机了两秒钟。“说想要就放了你。”刚才大概碰到了什么不得了的地方，我的脸瞬间烧起来，我们的体液混在一块浸入床单，恶作剧般的笑容挂在他脸上。“说不说？”乳头又被揪了一把，颤抖着挺立在他眼前，剧烈的刺痛自这一处炸开了花，贴住他大腿的硬挺跟着抽动起来，只觉整个脑袋似乎都空了，一声低吟伴随alpha信息素的疯狂发散从喉中泄出。“连个o都收拾不了，你真是我这辈子见过最——烂的alpha，”我没有反驳他，顺从地随电流的刺激做出反应。“我知道你喜欢，喜欢就说出来，快说，就现在。”他摸索着边缘一点点试探，如同摆弄他喜欢的机械那样，一点点将我的意识拆卸，“我喜欢你高潮的样子……犹豫什么，快亲口对你的小omega说，你爱死他了，他说什么你都听，你愿意为他高潮——”他水绿色的眼睛里闪烁着令人无法抗拒的光。  
该死，这就快到了。我既紧张又兴奋地咽下差点流出来的唾沫，指尖狠狠掐进他的腺体，把他整个半身搂下，用唇堵住他的呻吟。omega分泌的情液进一步向我展示他的热情。  
“哈啊，我愿意，我死都愿意，我爱你……”  
“对了，这就对了——好孩子——”  
“我想要……快给我，求你……”  
于是最为关键的一丝电流准确无误击中那一小段脊髓，迟来的潮水过于汹涌，我们互相紧贴的小腹湿成一片，传来久违的暖意。他用力挣脱开我，将多余的衣物全部剥下丢在身后，这才拉开架势解放出自己的欲望，看不见的火焰将我们吞没。  
亲吻我。  
占有我。  
标记我。

 

——End.


End file.
